Stories of the Cast
by Nicole Peach
Summary: Title Temporary. A collection of drabbles about the KH cast. No pairings. Drabble 11: Breathe-Zexion's finding it hard to breathe in the Castle Oblivion basement, so he tries to go where breathing was once easier.
1. Darkness

**This is my first story, and drabble challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, trust me, I don't.**

* * *

Riku looked at the land in front of him, there was no way he would ever escape it, and it was all because he'd let Darkness into his heart. He raised his hand for a second, summoning his sword, Soul Eater, to bash the Heartless in front of him.

"Don't concentrate on the Heartless Riku, they're always respawning here." Mickey said before grabbing Riku's hand to guide the way.

"Why?" Riku asked. "Kingdom Hearts is here, they should be destroyed by its Light."

"Riku, in the Realm of Darkness, those in the Darkness will continue to thrive because Light is little." Mickey explained to the teen. "Kingdom Hearts is only Light on the inside, not the outside. That's why the Heartless exist."

Riku knew better than to question, he had dabbled in Darkness enough to understand.

In a place filled with Darkness, even the smallest Light isn't enough to destroy the Darkness; it takes an outside Light to guide the way.

* * *

**In honor of KH 3D's North American release, I'm writing a challenge of fifty drabbles in order to count down its release with a new drabble every day. I'm taking requests from you, the readers, for drabble themes, all you have to do to request one is put in a review with the theme you want and the character(s) you want featured. Anything goes as long as the theme is not inherently romantic, mainly because I want this story to be for everyone, something I can't do should I allow pairings, since everyone has preferences and I can't make everyone happy if I choose a few.**

**That said, please review.**


	2. Wolf

**Well, no reviews, so I guess I should skip to the disclaimer. Also, I would like to give thanks to my sister, AkixYusei, for quickly giving this drabble, and the last, a quick beta.**

**She also wants you guys to check out her stories, which, warning: her KH ones do contain Yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney, if I owned it, this scene probably would have happened in 358/2.**

* * *

Saix was used to receiving horrible presents as pranks from the other members because of his powers relating to the moon, but never before had he received something so degraded.

"If any of you would be so kind as to tell me who left me this…_gift_, I will be inclined to treat them with some form of leniency." With Saix, that meant he wouldn't tell Xemnas to turn them into a Dusk, several members looked up from what they were doing see what he was holding, but only Axel had the audacity to smirk at the surprise present.

In Saix's hand was a large blue wolf plushie with a scarred face.

* * *

**Remember, I am still receiving drabble requests, see Chapter 1 for more details.**

**Please review.**


	3. Ocean

**So sorry for not updating in nine days, I'll be updating more frequently as I don't think I have much going on in my life. However I will be updating all nine drabbles I missed at once, this one is the first.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a millionaire? No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Xion had always dreamed of this moment, the moment she would be able to go to the beach once more, and see the ocean with her friends on vacation from the Organization.

Only now her friends didn't realize who she was, and they weren't even really there. Only one was and he never interacted with her, he was too busy with his new friends to even try to remember her. She wasn't even really at the beach; she was seeing it through another's eyes, Sora's eyes.

However, Xion couldn't help but hope. _"One day Axel …Roxas, we'll be able to go to the beach and see the ocean, just like we promised all those days ago…"_

* * *

**I wasn't originally gonna do this, but this idea was way better than the old one.**

**Please review.**


	4. Illusion

**See Drabble 3 for an apology note for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sixteen, trust me, I couldn't have come up with the idea for Kingdom Hearts if I tried, I'll leave that to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

"Hey Roxas, the ice cream's pretty good, huh?" Hayner asked, pushing his friend to the side.

"Be careful Hayner, you might push Roxas off." Olette remarked helping Roxas up.

"It's okay Xion, we've done this for a while, I've never fallen before." Roxas paused, ever since he'd run into Namine, he'd begun to experience memories that were his, or at least what he thought were actually his.

"Xion… Who is she Roxas, an old friend?" Pence asked. He asked. Roxas shook his head.

Even though he knew this life was an illusion, he still didn't know who Xion was, even in his memories.

* * *

**Poor Roxas, he remembers his past and yet he's still confused. I know this is against the KH canon as Roxas didn't remember until the last day in Twilight Town, but I thought this idea worked better than using something with Zexion( Sis, you suck at coming up with easy drabble themes, and yes, she has come up with all of them so far.)**

**Please review.**


	5. Night

**Again, see Drabble 3 for the apology.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned the fandom, seriously, it's called FANfiction for a reason. Anyways, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

On nights in the Organization, many members would attempt to leave, storms would always come and it made sleeping all but impossible.

All but one, and on those nights she would go out and scream at the air, launching large lightning attacks at anything that moved. Nobody questioned Larxene, her element was lightning, she was prone to love the non-stop storms, but she always seemed tired out and more pissed than ever, people tended to avoid her after the storms to prevent themselves from being stabbed. There was a reason she'd go outside every night just to get pissed.

She didn't want to go back to being the weak girl she had once been as a somebody, and every night it was the light of the lightning and the crashing thunder that made her resign herself to continue to be mean, only to prevent that weak little girl from spilling out like she did all those nights ago…

* * *

**That time Larxene is thinking about it when she became a Nobody, in my head canon, it was a moment of weakness in watching those she cared about fall that caused the Heartless to manage to defeat, because otherwise I see no way this Nobody with an attitude problem could fall to them.**

**Anyways, that aside, please review.**


	6. Food

**I think you guys have learned enough to check Drabble 3 for an apology, so I'm gonna shut up about it.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, and since I'm not a major company, I'm just gonna assume I'm not them.**

* * *

"You know Donald, I'm kind of curious, what was the story about the ice cream you apologized to Goofy for?" Sora asked, the duck looked down in embarrassment.

"Well ya see Sora, I was really hungry one day and Donald was gonna pay for us to get some food, but instead he just bought ice cream and instead of giving one cone to me like he shoulda, he ate both himself." Goofy remarked. "But when did he apologize for it?"

"When we thought you di-" Donald looked at Goofy, but he seemed to be distracted by something else, probably the hordes of Heartless coming towards the Gummi Ship. "You know what, never mind." He huffed and turned toward the screen, doing what he could to help.

* * *

**Was anyone else curious what this line referred to when it was said in KH2?**

**Please review.**


	7. Eternal

**I hate some of these drabbles, although I bet some of them were probably made in revenge by my sister/beta who came up with these after I came up with stupid ones for her Underworld one-shot challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that good at writing, if I wrote Kingdom Hearts rather than Disney and Square Enix, it wouldn't be nearly as good quality as it is.**

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay with this fate Aqua, being trapped in the Darkness forever?" DiZ asked the woman beside her, she looked up.

"I am, it's where I'm closest to Terra and Ven, even if we aren't together, if I leave the Realm of Darkness, then I'll be farther away than I am now." Aqua indicated the two Keyblade flying above her head like two guardians. 'If I go back, I won't know where to look for them, I'd rather be stuck here for an eternity then lose my last contact with my friends. Besides, we have an unbreakable connection, I trust that the boy, Sora, will be able to save us all, until then, I'll just wait."

"Wait?" DiZ asked, he had assumed he'd found an ally and given a chance to escape, not a girl willing to leave her friend's lives, and her own, in another's hands.

"Sora will come, besides, how would I even know where to begin?"

* * *

**I don't like how this one turned out, it was meant to be how Aqua was willing to spend time in an eternal Darkness with her friends, but it ended up being how she was willing to wait an eternity for Sora.**

**Ignoring that, please review.**


	8. Sleep

**Wow, more BBS inspiration here. XD**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anymore witty things to say here right now, so I'll just put a "Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix" in the insert Disclaimer here line.**

* * *

"So there's this guy you were fighting, and to beat him and save the Realm of Light you had to cast yourself into eternal sleep?" Roxas asked, his mirror image, Ven, nodded. "I had to sacrifice my best friends, and myself, so the Realm of Light could be saved, trust me, it wasn't easy."

"I would guess that, but I probably shouldn't talk to long with you, it would probably attract Vanitas' attention to you since I'm pretty sure he's here." Ven stated with a yawn.

"You're in eternal sleep and you're still tired, that's just weird." Roxas commented.

"My heart's not strong enough yet to stay conscious in Sora's heart, but it will be soon."

"Hope you recover." Roxas waved at his mirror image as he sank deeper into Sora's heart.

"I look forward to meeting you outside of this heart soon." Ven's voice rang out as he fell into slumber.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say about this drabble, so please review.**


	9. Light

**I'm not sure what to say…I guess I could point this out, but drabble requests are always open, there'll be another announcement on Drabble 11 about that, but you can still see the original drabble call on Drabble 1.**

**Disclaimer: ****Insert disclaimer here**** I told you the line exists; just copy and paste the last disclaimer here in your head because I need to come up with more witty ones.**

* * *

Kairi brought her hands up to her eyes to block out the sun. She still stood by the water every day, waiting for Riku and the other boy to come home.

"_S-, don't ever change."_ She heard her voice from over six months telling the other boy, she couldn't remember his name anymore, or his face, but she knew he was there.

"I can't forget him!" Kairi said, determined. "If I do, then I might forget Riku too, and I can't let that happen." Her eyes looked at the sun. "Without them both, I'll be missing the light that's kept me strong." She listened for the other boy's voice, his and Riku's would talk to her at sunset when she came alone, and sometimes, she would remember a bit more than other times ,even the other boy's face or name.

Riku's voice came, happily to Kairi's mind. The other boy's never came.

* * *

**Well, she did say that she would hear Sora's voice when she was on the island, and that it eventually stopped, so why not write a drabble about that, she is their light, and I think both of them are her's, and Sora and Riku are probably each other's light as well.**

**I've always imagined them in such a strong friendship together that it might as well be called love, and they might as well all be each other's lights. This still felt almost cheesy for me though.**

**With that out of the way, please review.**


	10. Fang

**Finally, almost done catching myself up. I will never ever skip a day again.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I would like to thank them for giving us this magnificent game that lets people relive and experience their childhood once more.**

* * *

His body never really went out into the sunlight anymore, in his mind with Master Xehanort, Terra would joke about it growing fangs and becoming a vampire, Xehanort didn't laugh, and watched the fusion of himself and Terra proceed to experiment on the Darkness.

"I swear you are turning my body into a vampire slowly and steadily." Terra tried again, if he was going to be trapped with the old man until he died, he might as well try to get him to see a little bit of light, and attempt to make friends with his controller, maybe even getting him to let him free.

"It won't work Terra. I have no intention of letting your body go." Master Xehanort said, this shut Terra up.

Later when Ansem Seeker of Darkness was formed and he had possessed Riku, Terra stood beside him in the almost prison after her had saved Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey, did the body have fangs?" Terra whispered, not wanting to claim it as his own.

"Yeah," Riku replied after looking at his fellow prisoner.

He distinctly heard Terra mutter something similar to I told you so.

* * *

**What have I done? That was not the way I wanted this drabble to go at all. Although at least it was lighthearted after the more depressing drabble before it.**

**Also, why do I keep writing the BBS trio after BBS? It is driving me crazy.**

**Well, with all that said, only one thing more to say. Please review.**


	11. Breathe

**This is the last drabble for the day, if I'm anymore behind, just let me know via review/PM and I'll fix it tomorrow(also let me know if I'm ahead, I don't want to end this a day early.) That being said, I am out of drabbles, and I really need some more themes, I can ask my sister for more(but you've seen what she's come up with), my friends, or you guys can supply me one, the requirements will be at the end of this drabble. I would also again like to apologize to whoever might be reading this about my lack of updates for the past nine (I think) days; I am a horrible person to use for a 3D countdown. Also, it might pay to start at the third drabble instead of this one, but only if you care enough to read them all.**

**Disclaimer: Due to the author being brain dead from writing nine difficult drabbles to come up with, this disclaimer is rather plain and boring. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

In the stuffy basement of Castle Oblivion, Zexion was always uncomfortable. There was very little air and where it appeared there was more room was always filled with some form of Keybearer ready to kill a member at a moment's notice, and while the basement was empty with exception of an occasional visit from Axel, he felt cramped and uncomfortable in the small space.

An illusion conjured up, it was of Radiant Garden, and although he knew he was still trapped in the basement, it helped him to believe he was in Radiant Garden.

After all, after his childhood he had nothing left of emotions, and although he couldn't feel any, it never hurt to pretend he still felt the emotions he had with his childhood, especially if it helped him take in less stuffy air when he breathed.

* * *

**This one feels short, but at this point, I don't care much for length. I don't care much for this one either. So, Moving on to the next important thing in this note. **

**How to submit a theme:**

**Pick a topic. It can be the first word off the top of your head, your favorite color, anything that can be written about without forcing me to put in romance to make sense. After that put it in a review or a PM and hit send. If you have a character(s) you want in, submit them, they can be from any Disney media already in the game, a FF character in the game, or even a TWEWY character, just make sure they've popped up in the game at some point. Then, it get's posted here if I can write it or still need themes (I'll probably put a stop call out if that's the case and I don't need anymore), pretty easy sounding, huh?**

**Well, with all that in mind, please review.**


End file.
